In today's society, where heart disease, obesity and high cholesterol are on the rise, consumers are making conscious efforts to reassess their diets and eat healthier. In particular, consumers are seeking out foods that contain higher amounts of protein and grains due to the beneficial health attributes associated with these food groups. As such, a need exists in the food industry for highly nutritious high protein and/or fiber products.
In particular, a need exists in the industry for an intermediate food product that is highly dense and can be easily utilized by a food manufacturer to make a high protein and/or high fiber snack food product.
The United States Department of Agriculture, in its 2010 Dietary Guidelines for American repot specifically identified legumes as a good to encourage for consumption because of its beneficial attributes.
Making a high legume content intermediary product for subsequent popping has been met with challenges, in particular, because of the legumes high susceptibility to gumming during heat processing.
The instant application is directed to an intermediate food product that is highly dense and rich in legumes.